Parfois, il faut savoir mourir
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Savoir mourir, ou savoir souffrir. Aller savoir, où se trouve la vérité. Dans la tête de Kyô. Dans la sienne. Partout. Dans les maux d'un adolescent ?


Bonsoir.

Avant que vous lisiez, je tenais à dire, que cette histoire n'est pas particulièrement belle. Je n'ai pas chercher – comme je le fais d'habitude – à la baigner de sentiment exacerbés. J'ai envie que vous compreniez vous-mêmes. De même, cette histoire est sommes toute plutôt banale. La trame n'as rien d'extraordinaire, mais j'ai tout voulu faire dans la simplicité, de A à Z. Les paroles sont nombreuses, et pas particulièrement rechercher, elles sont même parfois vulgaires et immatures. Ce sont les paroles d'adolescent. Dites par des adolescents.

Cette histoire m'est inspirée des paroles présentes à l'intérieur, en_ italique_, centré, et entre « guillemet ». Elles sont de Saez, que je remercie du fond de mon cœur. Il est l'une de mes grandes sources d'inspirations, inépuisable.

Je tiens à préciser, aussi, que la théorie sur le néant dont parle Kyô fait référence à Arthur Schopenhauer, et son livre « Du néant de la vie ».

Enfin, ce pairing est pour toi, Shiaru. Je ne savais pas sur quels personnages écrire, et j'ai pensée à toi. A toi qui me supporte toujours, et je te remercie aussi, profondément. J'espère donc que cette histoire te plaira quand même, même si elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que je produit habituellement.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><em><span>Parfois, il faut mourir. <span>_

« -Kaoru, suicidons-nous. »

Dans le néant sordide de cette nuit interminable, le son de la voix rauque et éraillée de Kyô claqua dans l'air, avec délicatesse. Ces paroles frôlèrent d'abord l'oreille de son destinataire, avant de finalement s'immiscer petit à petit jusqu'à son cerveau, le ravissant de cette banal information. Le concerné se contenta de humer l'air ambiant, les yeux à demi-clos, le regard dans le vague. Il tentait de fixer un point de la ville, mais tout était décidément trop sombre, trop noir, trop vide. Aucune lumière, pas même l'ombre d'une étincelle. Tout demeurait inlassablement éteint. Et Kaoru plissait les yeux. Encore. Et il acquiesça vaguement.

Le plus jeune bougea alors, se libérant de l'emprise du brun sur lui. Les bras de Kaoru furent donc vide à leur tour. Comme la ville. Comme le ciel. Comme Kyô. Puis, le jeune homme se positionna face à lui, jambes en tailleurs, et sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

« -Putain ! » jura t-il sans aucune retenue.

Il était vide, lui aussi.

Kyô cessa alors de s'agiter pour planter son regard dans celui de son amant. Amant. Un si grand mot pour désigner si peu de chose. Sa main partit à la recherche de celle de son vis-à-vis, et ses doigts s'enlacèrent agilement à ceux de ce dernier. Il serra fort les membres endoloris par le froid des siens, comme s'ils allaient s'échapper. Se briser. S'évaporer. Kyô savait.

_« Nous voila face à face_

_Pour la dernière fois »_

« -Tu sais, je dis pas ça parce que j'y ais pas réfléchit. »

L'adolescent fit pencher sa tête à gauche, puis à droite, avant de l'immobiliser. Il ne voyait presque pas le visage de Kaoru, et ça le perturbait. C'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le voir, et il n'en apercevait que les contours, que les traits, imprécis. Il aurait aimer les imprimer dans sa mémoire, pour un jour les redessiner. Quand il serait mort. Là haut. Dans le ciel. Le ciel vide.

« -Je suis con ! » ajouta t-il soudainement.

Kaoru avait toujours cette expression de lassitude collé au visage, et ce petit air sérieux que tant détestait. Même Kyô. Même Kyô qui l'aimait, arrivait à détester cette expression. Mais elle lui permettait certaines choses. Mais elle l'agaçait.

« -'fait chier comme il fait sombre ! » maugréa encore une fois le plus jeune.

Oui. Sombre. Et Kyô aurait voulut...

« -T'as du feu ? »

Kaoru ne lui répondit pas. Il écoutait attentivement les bruits des alentours, et chaque éléments qu'il percevait perçait profondément son cœur. Il entendait... les cris de leurs parents. Les injures de leurs camarades. Les remontrances de leurs professeurs. Les mots jetés, à la volé. Les maux brisés, dans son cœur. Ces maux qui ne s'effaceraient plus. Plus jamais. Et Kyô pouvait parler. Kyô pouvait hurler. Kyô pouvait l'insulter. Kaoru pleurait.

« -merde, pleure pas ! T'as pas du feu ? »

_« Entends tu les sabots_

_C'est l'armée du roi »_

Mais Kaoru ignorait toujours. Sans essuyer ses larmes, il ignorait. Il l'aimait, en silence. Il l'ignorait, en silence. Le silence était reposant, même s'il faisait mal. Et le silence était aussi vide que lui. Aussi vide que Kyô. Aussi vide que ce monde.

Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il était là. Qu'est-ce-qui les avaient poussés à venir se réfugier ici ? Encore une idée de Kyô ? Il ne comprenait plus. Et il continuait de regarder au loin, de tenter de trouver une lumière au bout de ce tunnel trop sombre, mais Kyô ne l'aidait pas. Kyô n'était pas sa porte de sortie. Pourtant il l'aimait, tellement. Il l'aimait à un mourir. De toute son âme, de tout son cœur. Il l'aimait à en crevé.

_« Non non ne pleure plus_

_Il ne mérite pas »_

Kyô, de sa main libre, vint retirer les larmes dégoulinants sur les joues de Kaoru. Puis, il se pencha doucement, et avec une tendresse dont il était capable seulement dans ces moments là, embrassa les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait. Il l'embrassa longuement, continuant d'essuyer les perles salées meurtrissant ses joues, et serrant avec force sa main jointe à la sienne.

_« Puisqu'on est condamnés »_

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent finalement, brisant leur échange, mais conservant leur mains emmêlée l'une à l'autre. Ils devaient se quitter, mais pas trop vite. Y aller doucement. Et Kyô savait.

« -C'est pire que le néant ici. Y'a un mec qui disait que le néant s'était l'inexistence absolue, et qu'il était préférable d'être dans le néant, plutôt que de vivre. Comme quoi la vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue. »

Kyô marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir un court instant, et reprit sans plus tarder :

« -Je sais pas si je dois y croire... mais il avait au moins raison sur un point : «la vie comme un pendule, de la souffrance à l'ennui, et de l'ennui à la souffrance.» On fait que souffrir, Kaoru. »

Il glissa sa main encore humide de larme dans les cheveux rebelles de Kaoru.

« -Je t'aime et ça me fait mal. Et ça me fait mal de savoir que de t'aimer, ça me rend aussi mal. »

Kaoru avait cessé de pleurer, et réfléchissait désormais sérieusement aux paroles de son amoureux. Il y trouvait un sens, une vérité. Une volonté de comprendre. Lui aussi souffrait de cette situation. Lui aussi souffrait à cause de cet amour. Un amour interdit. Mais qu'est-ce-qui est vraiment interdit, au juste ? On leur liait juste les pieds et les poings à une décision qui n'était pas la leur. A une décision qui les faisaient tout deux mourir de douleur.

_« Ils ont choisi pour nous »_

« -Si on meurt, on retourne au néant, tu comprend ? »

Kyô se pencha une seconde fois pour prendre ses lèvres et les ravirent de baisers. Il prit son temps, une éternité. Une éternité beaucoup trop courte à son goût. Au goût de Kaoru. Kaoru qui ne désirait qu'une chose... graver à jamais, la marque de ces lèvres sur les siennes.

« -Kaoru ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. » se calma Kyô.

Lèvres contre lèvres, il avait sentit l'envie irrépressible du brun, de pleurer encore.

« -Je te promet qu'on vas arrêter. »

_« Un jour viendra où mon amour »_

« -On vas faire taire ses connards. Ils ont tords. »

_« On sera libres on sera beaux »_

« -Je te promet qu'on sera heureux. »

_« Comme un étoile indestructible »_

« -Alors pleure pas, Kaoru. »

Kyô s'approcha comme il pouvait, au plus près de celui qu'il aimait. Ainsi, il pouvait mieux voir les traits de son visage, ces traits cachés par le noir. Puis un frisson le parcourut. Le froid sévissait inévitablement, et l'air lourd de l'hiver présageait une pluie imminente. Mais bien avant qu'elle tombe... Oui, bien avant...

« -Je te promet qu'on vas mourir. »

_« Pourquoi pourquoi les innocents » _

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux. Une bourrasque les figea un court instant. Les nuages arriveraient bientôt au dessus d'eux. Mais tout serait finit. Bien avant.

_« Tombent sur l'échafaud » _

« -Kaoru, regarde-moi. »

_« Sans messes ni tombeaux »_

« -Culpabilise pas pour ces connards. Ils avaient pas le droit. C'est leur fautes tout ça, d'accord. »

_« Ecoute ils frappent à la porte »_

« -C'est leur faute Kao. On a le droit de s'aimer, tu m'entends ? Ils peuvent pas nous interdire. »

_« Mais nos âmes enlacées »_

Kaoru continue de se taire. Comme si tout était illusoire. Comme si tout n'était que le néant, qu'il était déjà mort. Tout était aller bien trop vite. Tout était trop récent. Il ne pouvait plus penser. Il ne pouvait plus. C'était Kyô, qui devait faire à sa place. Car Kyô savait.

_« Sont bien trop loin pour eux »_

« -Putain Kao, on vas crever d'amour ! C'est leur faute, putain, c'est leur faute ! »

_« Alors fermons nos yeux à tout jamais »_

Mais Kaoru ne bougeait toujours pas. Ne se manifestait pas. Et les nuages dansaient, au dessus d'eux, prêt à se déverser.

_« Rejoignons ensemble la liberté »_

Ce n'était que deux adolescents. Que deux élèves banals n'ayant demandé qu'à vivre. Que deux élèves sans aucune notion de ce qu'était vraiment la vie. Que deux personnes trop jeunes, pour comprendre. Comprendre le sens de leurs propres paroles. Comprendre ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. Ce n'était qu'eux. Kyô. Kaoru.

_« Puisqu'on est condamnés »_

« -D'accord »

Et personne d'autre.


End file.
